riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Emissions from the Monolith
Emissions From The Monolith was a festival primarily held in Youngstown, Ohio (with two exceptions) from 1999 - 2007 by Greg Barratt. Held as a showcase of underground metal and doom metal, it became an iconic showcase in the American Doom Metal scene. Background 2000 (I) The first edition of Emissions From The Monolith was held at the Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio on April 14 and 15, 2000. Jake Harnett of the band Rebreather went on to state "I have the satisfaction of knowing that I got to play the first chord of the first song of the first band that played the first Emissions.". 2001 II The second edition of Emissions From The Monolith was held on May 25 - 27 at the Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio. Spirit Caravan, Bongzilla, Raging Slab, Earthride, Boulder, Warhorse, Disengage, Slow Horse, Red Giant, Oversoul, Tummler, Throttlerod, Penance, Cuda, Gonzalez, Kung Pao, Five Horse Johnson, Unorthodox, Halfway to Gone, Sunnshine, Rebreather, Plaster, Witch Mountain, Weedeater, Soulpreacher, Dragon Green, Burnout, Sea of Green, Pale Divine, Positraction, Shuteye, Rockcatcher, The Want, Raging Slab, Clock Eating Planet III The third edition of Emissions From The Monolith was held on September 8 & 9, 2001 at The Double Door in Chicago, Illinois. It was the first of two editions to be held outside of Ohio. Weedeater, Boulder, Rebreather, Bongzilla, Sea of Green, Kung Pao, Men of Porn, Penance, Burnout, Warhorse, Place of Skulls, Cuda, Operator Generator, Red Giant, Dragon Green, Lung Brush, Suplecs, Dixie Witch, Wickerman, Nova Driver, Drunkenmaster, Kneel Drill 2002 (IV) The fourth edition of Emissions From The Monolith was held from May 24 - May 26, 2002 at the Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio.Official Page2002 Schedule, accessed February 8, 2016. Emissions_IV_Schedule.jpg 2003 (V) The fifth edition of Emissions From The Monolith was held from May 23 - May 25, 2003 at the Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio.Highbeam Proboards2003 Schedule, accessed February 8, 2016. 2004 (VI) The sixth edition of Emissions From The Monolith, now expanded to a four-day event, was held from May 27 - May 30, 2004 at the Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio.Highbeam Proboards2003 Schedule, accessed February 8, 2016. Notably the Debris Inc. set featured Scott Weinrich as a guest to perform classic Saint Vitus songs.TubeVisionEmissions From The Monolith: Live on Tape, accessed February 6, 2016. Cartel.gif KUNG PAO - May 29, 2004 - Emissions from the Monolith-0 2005 (VII) The seventh edition of Emissions From The Monolith was held from May 26 - May 29, 2005 at the Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio. 2006 (VIII) The eighth edition of Emissions From The Monolith was held from May 25 - May 2008, 2006 at the Nyabinghi in Youngstown, Ohio,Emissions From The MonolithEmissions From The Monolith Official Website, accessed February 8, 2016. It would end up being the final edition in Youngstown with the Nyabinghi's closing at the end of the year, largely due to burnout.Vindy.comLast call for the Nyabinghi, accessed February 6th, 2016. Em8lowres.jpg Dixie.gif|Weedeater at Emissions From The Monolith|link=http://cdn.makeagif.com/media/7-15-2015/2sn4vJ.gif 2007 (IX) The ninth (And final) edition of Emissions From The Monolith was held from May 24 - May 27 at Emo's in Austin, Texas. External Links *Official Website via Wayback Machine. References Category:Nyabinghi Category:Youngstown Category:Ohio Category:Austin Category:Texas Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:Doom Metal Category:Event Category:Festival